Mako Eyes
by Miyasama-Ckikane
Summary: 17 year old Hope Estiem has alot on his mind. not only did he just appear one day with no past to tell, he also has a dark secret. with graduation just around the corner hope finds his mind averted by all these memories. Maybe she is still alive. The girl with the glowing blue eyes... Hope you guys enjoy. this is my first fanfic so please please please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

- First chapter 1

Never in a million years would I have guessed that one person could change my world so much. But was it for better? Or for good?

"Hope?" As the young boy opened his eyes he saw a red haired girl looking at him. "About time you woke up" she gave a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?" the young boy sat up confused." was I asleep? For how long?" he looked at the girl as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Long enough sleepy head." he pulled him and stood behind him pushing him forward." come on everyone is waiting for you." She pushed him out the room and down the hall.

Hope Estiem. He was a 17 year old boy with silver hair. Green eyes and was always very shy.

He also lived alone because his mother died 5 years ago. And his father is always away on business. The young girl with him Oeba dia Vanille. Was an 18 year old girl that was always with hope. She was always pushing him on when he was slacking. The little red head also has feelings for the young man. But is that love unrequited?

Finally the two arrive at the bench where all their friends hang out at for lunch.

"Hey hope." Noel was a brown headed boy the same age as hope. And also a good friend.

"About time you got here." Noel stood up to let Hope sit beside him. "Off snoozing again?" noel patted him on the back and hope gave a painful smile. Noel didn't know his own strength.

"Yep. He was dozing off again." Vanille smiled as she sat down beside a young girl who was drinking a juice box.

"Noel you need to be careful..." she looked at noel" you don't know your own strength."

Yuel...she was a year younger. 16 and was a close friend to noel. Like a sister. But she is very calm and collected.

"Well our last year in this school" Noel smiled "what you planning to do when you leave then guys?" Noel asked as hope placed his head on the table.

"I'm going to work at Lebreau's bar until I find more work." Vanille gave a cheerful smile.

"Well I'm going to work at the Chocobo ranch. Lucky for me Tifa got me a job there." Noel gave a smirk. "So yeah I might have a bad job but it's only to get me started." noel turned to hope. "What about you?" hope turned his head.

"I...I still haven't found a job." Hope then sulked his head." I just can't find work" Vanille shook her head.

"Well maybe if you stopped sleeping so much you'd get a job." Vanille stared at hope who was sulking.

"Hey maybe I can get Tifa to get you a job at the chocobo ranch with me" Noel smiled at patted Hope's back.

"Yeah whatever." Hope looked at Yuel. "What about you?" Yuel looked up intensely.

"I'm in the year younger than you. I don't have to worry for another year. But I have got a place secure for then." Hope turned away and vanille smiled.

"Ooh what is it Yuel?" She clapped her hands.

"I got a place at the Materia store." Vanille and Noel clapped.

"Well done Yuel. It's hard to get a place there." Yuel nodded.

"I guess." she then stood up. "I have to leave for a test. Don't wanna be late. Bye guys." she gave a cheerful smile and ran off.

"Wow, Yuel is more set than you hope." vanille gave a teasing giggle.

"Yeah well my father pays for everything. He might not live here anymore due to business but I still have it set. I don't have to work at all." Hope sat back up. "What's it you guys anyways." Vanille and noel laughed.

"Wow you are a lazy bum" Noel chuckled. "I'll get Tifa to get you a job ok." Hope nodded thankfully as Noel stood up.

"Well I better be on my way to. See you guy's later." with a wink Noel ran off.

Vanille smiled. "Just me and you again." She placed her elbows on the table with her hands supporting her chin.

"Actually I better get going to." Hope stood up. "I don't know what you were getting at but I don't think it's a good thing that we are always left together. Shows how interesting out life It." with that hope walked away not looking back at the broken Vanille.

She had always tried to be there for Hope and was always with him by choice not because she had nothing to do. She wanted to spend time with him. So those words crushed her.

Finally another school day was over and hope made his way to Lebreau' bar.

"Hey hope" he was greeted by Snow. He was a blond guy who was like a leader of their group. Snow was older than him by a few years but was still a great friend. "How was school? Vanille told me you were sleeping again." Snow chuckled as he patted an empty seat for hope.

"Yeah well I don't get much sleep nowadays" Hope sat in the seat and nodded to Lebreau who passed him a coke.

"Hm...Anything troubling you?" Snow asked and sipped his drink.

"No. it doesn't matter. I just don't sleep much in the nights." Of course there was something on hopes mind. But he didn't want to tell anyone. Not even snow.

Then a pink haired woman came over. Her hair was parted over her right shoulder.

"Hey light. How was work" Snow asked as Lightning sat down and got a drink.

"Great. Could use with a break soon though." she then turned to hope. "What about you hope? Everything ok at school?" Hope looked up at lightning. She was 21 but a really good friend to Hope to. Her and snow were two people who looked after him when he needed it most and are the two people he trust most.

"It was fine." He then sipped some of his coke. Lightning nodded and turned away to drink some more. She knew something was eating him but didn't want to pry.

"Hey!" Another woman came in. she had dark hair and was tall. She was also with Vanille." I'll have the usual please Lebreau" she called out and lebreau nodded.

"Coming right up Fang" Fang sat down and vanille sat beside her.

"So how is everyone?" she asked as her drink arrived. Everyone gave a positive feedback.

Fang was a close friend to vanille and not the woman you wanted to have hate you for sure.

"How was your day then fang?" Noel asked as he moved over to everyone.

"Ah you know. The usual." she put her feet up and everyone began talking.

"Oh yeah hey hope. I got hold of Tifa and she said she'd get you a job no problem." Hope nodded at noel to say thanks.

Then another pink haired girl game in. she had her hair in a side ponytail and was lightning's sister and also Snow's fiancée.

"Hey guys." She smiled as she sat beside snow.

"How'd your day go babe" Snow kissed her"

"Oh the usual. I love being a teacher so it's always a good day." Sarah Ferron was a teacher for the lower school.

As all the friends sat together talking the hours flew by.

Then another woman came in. she had long black hair and very clear skin.

"hey Tifa." everyone called out to her. Tifa was another friend. She worked a bit of every job so got off rly late.

"hey." after the greetings everyone started chatting again.

"Is Zack still at work?" Snow asked.

"Yeah" Tifa nodded. "He is working late tonight because he needs some extra pay."

Zack fair was another friend. He worked in SOLDIER. An army division from the government Shinra. He had dark spiked hair and was a joker.

As the time got late everyone started to go home.

Hope walked to his house and unlocked the door.

Suddenly just as he got in there was a knock.

"Hello?" He opened the door to Tifa.

"hey I wanted to talk to you about your job." she gave a smile as he let her in. "basically you're working with Noel at the Chocobo ranch. It's a good pay and you don't work a whole lot. I think it's a great job for a starter. Of course you'll start when you finish school. In a month right?" Hope nodded. "Ok then. Your all set then." she smiled and walked to the door.

"Take care hope." she opened it and just as she was about to leave hope called out to her.

"Thank you...for helping me get a job." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

With her gone hope locked the door and got in the shower.

He thought about his past. 3 years ago. When he was 14. That was when no matter how

Many problems there was...there was one person he'd sped his time with that made it all go away.

3years ago (hopes memory)

"It doesn't matter how hard things are for me and my brother...we have each other...that's all that matters." A young girl with dark hair and blue eyes spoke. Hope stared at her.

"And we are friends hope. Your everything to me." she placed her hand on hopes. "Promise me you'll never leave my side..." Hope stared at her more and nodded.

"I'll always be your friend. And you'll always be mine. You'll never leave my side...right?" the young girl looked at hope smiling.

"Hope I'd never leave your side. Both of us...we are so much alike...we both lost our parents because of the Shinra incident in our hometown. And ever since we have been close friends." She smiled and hope also smiled. "Me, you and my brother...we are going to stick together ok." She smiled and stood up.

(Another memory of 3 years ago)

"Sometimes time changes. The things that make you happy change...so what do you do then?" She turned to face hope.

"You find...new things...new things to make you happy." hopes voice echoed.

(Another memory)

"Hope help!" She screams as SOLDIER come and evacuates the area.

"Everyone that has been exposed to MAKO must be taken in by Shinra." Scarlet and Nibaat. Two members of Shinra. Smiled a cocky smile as people were being taken in against their will.

"LET HER GO!" a young boy's voice shouts out for his little sister's freedom. "I said let her go!" trying to break free but fails.

"Hope gets away from here!" Her small voice calls out to hope who is scared.

Gunshots everywhere.

"G...get out." Her voice is getting weaker. All hope sees are gun shots being fired and people falling down dead.

"No" the young boys voice shouts out again.

p align="right"suddenly things go quiet. But everyone is gone. The young girl that said she's being there for hope forever is gone. All that is left is blood shed from the battle and innocent people dragged into the fight are all laying down dead. None of them had those glowing blue eyes. Everyone like her...like her brother...the blue glowing eyes...they were all taken by the Shinra.

Back to present.

As hope recovered from the flashback from a memory he tries so hard to forget he gets out of the shower and gets dressed.

Yes, that memory was the reason he was so zombie like. he moved to bodhum 3 years ago after the incident in Nibelhium, his home town. that girl was his best friend. The only person that understood him. Because 5 years ago a member from SOLDIER went insane and destroyed the whole town. Hope lost his parents and so did that girl. But many people also got exposed to mako. Mako being energy from the planet. Consider it like toxic waste that is used to make people strong and inhuman you could say. Shinra use it on all their SOLIDER members so everyone that got Mako poisoning that day was taken away 3 years later. That was that girl and her brother. And so many more. And to this day hope has it on his mind. Playing over and over. He can't stand Shinra. And his friend works in SOLDIER...it makes him angry but it isn't Zacks fault.

Instead hope spends his nights tossing and turning over this memory.

Is she alive? What did Shinra want with them? Are they really dead?

Every minuet those questions linger.

- End of chapter….


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

As Hope walked to school he thought in his head.

"One week from now. i'll be hitting the real world. no more school...but work instead." He looked up at the sky."i've never worked a day in my life. how am i supposed to do this." Hope sunk his head down."even if my dad does pay for everything...i still wanna work. i wanna fend for myself for once." He looked back up. "maybe one day...i'll see you again." He longed up into the sky. the clear blue sky. the clouds were so clear and white,fluffy and soft. everytime he looked into the sky when it was clear like today, it reminded him of her.

The young girl with the bright smile. the girl that made hope smile. her soft dark hair,clear soft skin and bright smile. and her eyes...her blue glowing eyes. it was because of those blue glowing eyes that she was killed by Shinra. all of them. there was something the shinra werent telling us wasnt there?

Suddenly hope looked down at his watch and saw he was going to be late for school and ran off.

"Hey Hope." Vanille was there waiting with her arms waving at him with a big smile. was she waiting for him the whole time?

"Vanille..." he stood in front of her not saying a word. Vanille could tell something was on his mind.

"whats up hope. you know you can tell me." she smiled as she looked at the destracted Hope. of course her words didnt reach him. "hmm..." she placed her hand under her chin in thought. what could be on his mind so much. then she realized." Hope...are you really that bothered about leaving school next week? me and noel are leaving with you. and we'll always stay together..." she gave another smile btu hope continued to stare down in thought.

"I'm not bothered by work." With that he walked forward into the school. Vanille was left standing there concerned for Hope.

As lesson began Hope took his seat next to the window. he started to long out the window. thinking about everything. The sky reminded him of her. even the flowers he could see. A few seats down vanille was looking at hope in concern again. what was on his mind. he wasnt even paying attention in class. She was worried..but it hurt her that he wasnt open about it.

"Ehem, Mr Hope Estiem." The teahcers voice rang through Hopes ears and brought him back. "Done daydreaming? " he stared at hope who stared back. he hadnt realized he was daydreaming. "Now is not the time to be daydreaming Estiem. if you do that in work then you'll-" He was cut off by hopes voice.

"i know. i'll get fired." The teacher gave a sigh and turned to the bored.

"pay attention please Hope." then he continued on teaching as hope gazed out thw window again.

As soon as break came hope ran out of class and sat on the grass and continued to look up to the sky. Vanille got to her bench to see only Noel and Yuel.

"Wheres Hope?" She asked as she sat and Noel and Yuel shook their heads.

"thought he'd be with you" Noel looked around

"leave him be" Yuel looked up from her book as she spoke. "He obviously needs some space. needs to think. i think we've all noticed him being spacy lately." Yuel put her book down and smiled. "i think its cute." Vanille looked down. she was upset about it. what was she meant to do.

"yeah your probably right Yuel. its not like him to be so spacy and daydreamy." he gave a chuckle. "maybe he's thinking about a girl" with that Vanille looked up in shock.

"a..girl?" she looked down sadly. who could hope possibly be thinking about?

"Dont worry though. Hope hasnt really ever had crushes so i'm sure its something else." He streched and smiles.

Even though Noel was right about hope never having crushes Vanille couldnt shake it off.

"Vanille?" Yuel looked at Vanille intensivly. "Stop worrying about hope. its not your place to worry about him." Yuel then stood up. "he can go were he liked and think how he likes. " Yuel then walked off to her next lesson. Vanille didnt know how to react to Yuel's words. she was right in a way. But Vanille didnt want to except it.

"well i better be off to. see ya Vanille" Noel stod up and walked off. Vanille was left alone. should she try and fund hope? or would that be a bad idea?

Meanwhile hope was sitting on the grass looking up at the sky thinking of the shinra and what they could be hiding. why was she taken? is she still aline? should hope set out after her to try and learn the truth. maybe she needed him. after all...he promised her he's come when she needed him. and that he's always stay by his side.

-Hope memory-

"Hope...promise me something." The young girl looked up at the night sky. Hope stared at her in wonder.

"Sure." she looked back at him and smiled.

"Promise me that...you'll always come when i need you most." She gave another smile and held out her pinky. Hope continued to stare in wonder. the night sky so perfect. stars filled it. he stared into her eyes as he brought up his pinky to hers.

"I promise" They linked pinkies and both smiled and laughed. just then the firwork show began. fireworks popped intothe sky lighting it up all colours. hope saw a shooting star in the midst of it all. and then he made a wish. that he would be able to keep that promise to her.

-back to Present time-

The sky always reminded hope of those times with her. the promises he made her.

but he didnt know why. it just did.

suddenly the bell rang. Hope looked up and saw everyone walking to class. But he also noticed that his next class wasnt important. not to him anyways.

So he decided to skip it. he wanted to stare up into the sky more. he'd do it all day if he could.

As Vanille sat in her seat she noticed Hope wasnt in his. she thought to herself.

"where is hope?" many things went throught her head. but then she remembered what Yuel said to her. but what was Vanille suppossed to do?

As the teacher called the regaster she continued to stare at hope seat. his name was unanswered.

Finally anther school day was gone and Vanille was waiting at the gate for hope.

"hey Vanille...your not really waiting for hope are you?" Noel patted her on the head as he sighed. "i dont think he's coming. c'mon we better get back. Fang will be worried."Noel managed to pull her away from her post. it was clear to Noel that Hope needed space. he was thinking about things and Noel knew it. Noel also knew Hope was never like this so Noel understood that hope needed his space. but Vanille didnt want to except it. And Noel also knew she loved him but the sad truth that he doesnt love her. and that Vanille didnt want to except that when she to knew.

As hope got through his door he went into his garden. despite it all he took good care of his garden. he only planted flowers that reminded him of her. and so his garden was realy the place he wanted to be. a clear view of the sky and niec surrondings. he just wanted to figure it all out.

Maybe she really was still alive out there somewhere and maybe she needed him to come nd save her...just like he promised.

- End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3

Another two days passed. It was 3 days until hope graduated and started work. He still wasn't sure what to do. He thought about taking off to the Shinra HQ to find out if she is alive.

But he wasn't sure how he would get there in the first place. Even if hope did get there. What if she really was dead? What if she wasn't dead? Hope didn't know how to fight. How would he protect her? He had to think carefully about the whole thing. But he just didn't want to wait anymore, but he had no choice.

It was finally the end of another school day. There was also a festival on the Saturday. That same festival was when the shinra invaded. It was an emotional day for hope and he didn't want to be around people. It also reminded him of her of course. Suddenly just as hope was walking out of the school gates Vanille came running up.

"Hey hope." she stood beside him and smiled. "Looking forward to the graduation this Friday" she gave another smiled and held hopes arm.

"Yeah, I guess." Hope stretched his arms as Vanille let go of hopes arm.

"That's good." She gave another smiled and then started to play with her hair. "You know about it being the festival this Saturday to." She looked up at hope. "I don't suppose you wanna go with me?" She bit her lip nervously as hope looked at her.

"With Noel, Yuel and you?" as hope asked Vanille smiled became vain.

"No hope I...sure" she dropped her head. She wanted it to be just her and hope. A date. But she couldn't bring herself to ask him. That was the best she could do.

Hope gave a sigh.

"You know you guys are good friends to me but...I think I'll pass." Hope patted Vanilles head. "I'm just not all that into festivals" Vanille took a deep breath.

"What about just me and you?" Vanille looked away from hope not making eye contact.

"Listen Vanille, I just don't like these festivals much. Your one of my best friends but not even you can get me out." He smiled as he patted her head again "I just like to do my own thing. Think and stuff." He gave another smile and walked off waving at Vanille.

As Vanille watch him leave she sunk her head.

"Best friend?" She didn't want to be his best friend. She wanted to be more than that to hope. But it was clear a best friend was all she was.

Not far from where they were stood was Noel. He was listening in the whole time with a blank expression. He and Hope grew up together. But he also grew up with Vanille and Yuel. H didn't want to see any of his childhood friends cry or upset. And he knew how Vanille felt for hope and it pissed him off when hope was so unaware of it.

Finally hope got home. Everyone was going to Lebraue's bar but Hope just wanted to spend day thinking. He didn't skip lessons like that one day. But as soon as he got home he just wanted to shut the world out. But he also knew how worried Lightning and the others would get. So he got showerd, dressed and ate something then left for the bar.

As he left his house and locked the door he looked up at the sky. The sky was clear again. It always got to hope. He could never get over how just above the sky was a place so dangerous and terrible that people of Cocoon called it hell. Pulse, the lower world. No one lived there. It was truly a dangerous place. People would get purged to pulse if they did something against the government of Shinra. Then it hit hope.

What if she was sent there with all the other Mako eyed people?

There were too many thought going through hopes head. He didn't know what to consider.

He finally got to the bar. Everyone was there and welcomed him.

He took a seat and drank his drink and mingled.

"So hope. How is your last week going? Haven't seen you in here for a few days...everything all right?" Lightning placed her hand on his shoulder. Hope gave a chuckle.

"I'm fine lightning really. I've just been tired is all" He took another sip from his drink. He had never lied to Lightning before.

Noel was sat in the corner of the room with his face down. He hadn't touched his drink. But under his hair covering his face he was staring at hope. Noel had already told everyone he wasn't feeling too good so no one bothered him. But they didn't know the truth about Noels problems either.

Vanille was talking to fang as usual. But she kept looking over at hope with a sad expression. The three friends were all suffering...but neither of them knew it.

Not even lightning was aware. Not even Fang or Yuel knew.

It was now late and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Hope walked back along the dark road. He felt like something was following him. But there was nothing in sight.

He continued to walk along the path home.

As hope got into his house he turned all the lights out and took off to bed.

He lay there every night thinking about that one person...that one time. Thinking what he should do.

And at that same time Vanille lay in her bed thinking about Hope, that one person. What should she do to make him love her?

And then Noel. Laying in his bed also thinking.

As Hope arrived at the school gates he saw Vanille.

"Hey hope. I decided to wait for you." She gave a smile and the two walked in together.

Not far behind them was Noel, who was staring with intensity at Hope.

Hope took his seat and once again daydreamed out of the window while Vanille longed at hope.

The lesson was soon over and the four friends all met at their usual place.

The conversations started with smiled and laughter. However Noel seemed tense.

Then Yuel asked a question.

"So hope, who you are going to the festival with?" as she asked Vanille felt her heart sink and Noel became more tense.

"Uh no one. I'm not going." He gave a smile and stretched his one arm over his head. "I'm not into this kinda stuff." Vanille sunk her head even more. Noel noticed and tensed up even more.

"I've got to be somewhere right now. See you guys later." Noel stood up then quickly walked off. Vanille kept her head low. Again Hopes words rang through her head. She quietly mumbled to herself

"Best friend..." Suddenly a tear fell from her eye. She stood up and slowly walked away.

"Gotta be somewhere to?" Hope asked as Vanille stopped. She didn't turn around; she just nodded and then continued to walk off.

When lesson started Hope walked on his way to P.E. he didn't like P.E but he thought how he needed to get tougher if he wanted to save her.

He found Noel standing in line.

"Hey Noel...what's up" Hope noticed how tense Noel was.

"Why did you turn her down?" Noel couldn't hold it in anymore. Hope looked surprised.

"Why did you turn Vanille down on the festival?" Noel looked at hope.

"I told you, I don't like these things. I just want to be left alone" as hope spoke Noel tensed up more.

"So you wouldn't even put that aside you for her!" Noel clenched his fist. "The one girl who has always been there for you...you wouldn't even go for her." Hope walked back slightly.

"I'm sorry but she seemed fine with it." Hope pissed noel off more now.

"Of course she "seemed" ok with it. This is Vanille we're talking about. It broke her heart" Hope thought for a moment.

"Well why don't you and Yuel go with her? Why does it have to be me?"

Noel punched Hope square in the face.

"You are such an idiot it pissed me off" Noel went for another punch when hope swung one on Noel.

"What are you talking about? Why Noel?" Noel then pushed hope and hit him in the stomach.

"Because I grew up with you two...I care about you both. But you being so bling to her feelings...seeing her upset because you're an idiot really pisses me off." Noel hit hope again.

Hope then punched Noel again then pushed him away.

"Ok fine. I understand you're looking out for her but why don't you just ask her to go with you. It'll cheer her up" Hope hit Noel again and then Noel jumped up and hit hope.

"Because she wants to go with you. I already made plans to take Yuel anyway!" He hit hope again making him fall to the floor. "You don't see how Vanille feels for you." He leans on hope about you hit him again.

"What? I and Vanille are friends. We'll always be friends. That means I'll always look out for her as a brother like you are...and by going with her, it'll only give her false hope. That isn't looking out for her, that's hurting her in the future." Hope was ready to take another hit but Noel paused.

He stood up and turned away.

"I'm sorry hope..." he turned to hope again and helped him up. "Just seeing Vanille sad about it...but now I understand. You'll only ever see her as a friend. And as painful as that is for her...it's better than planting false hope." Noel looked down.

"It's ok noel. We all grew up together and we all care for each other like siblings. I can understand why you did what you did." Hope patted noel on the back.

Noel looked at hope.

"Just talk to her about it...and don't upset her even more ok" Noel gently punched Hope on the shoulder and they both laughed.

During lunch everyone sat together again.

"Oh I just realized, when we leave Yuel will be on her own." Vanille put her hands on her mouth.

"It's ok. I have many clubs to join last year so I won't have time to feel or be alone." Yuel smiled. "I think ahead" They all smiled and continued to talk.

Noel and hope were fine again but didn't tell Vanille and Yuel about their fight.

"So noel, you're feeling better?" Vanille noticed Noel back to his usual self.

"Yeah, P.E helped me out in more ways I can imagine." Noel gave his usual grin.

When school finished hope walked down to the gate. He noticed Vanille was there again.

"Hey, wanna walk home Vanille?" Hope gave her a shock but a smiled soon emerged.

"Sure." They both started to walk and not far off Noel was watching them leave.

"Please don't upset her Hope...make it as easy as you can" Noel pleaded to himself.

"So hope are you going to the bar later? Everyone else is." Vanille asked as she smiled beside hope.

"Sure." Hope gave a chuckle. "But Vanille, we need to talk" As hope said those words Vanille's heart began to beat faster and faster. "Just because I'm not going to the festival doesn't mean you can't have a good time." He looked at her as she looked down.

"You are my best friend and that's all you'll ever be. That means I'll always want to look out for you like a brother just like Noel and Yuel. But by going on Dates with you...

That's giving you false hope and it'll hurt you more in the future." Hope looked up at the sky and Vanille looked up at hope. "You are a good friend so find a guy that really wants you ok. A guy that truly deserves that smile of yours." Hope looked back and smiled. "Because if anyone makes you cry, me and Noel will beat them. Cause we are all like family."

Vanille felt tears run to her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm not crying because a best friend is all I'll ever be...I'm crying because I'm happy.

That you want the best for me. You care about me enough to not put false hope in my." Vanille turned to hope. "Thank you hope...I think I can get over it a lot more now." She wiped her tears away and ran off. "I'll see you later at the bar." Hope waved and walked on to his house.

When hope arrived at the bar he saw everyone happy. Vanille was also happy to and gave hope a smile. Vanille was happy sitting with fang.

Noel walked over to hope.

"Good job hope." He patted him on the shoulder and took a drink. Hope chuckled

"I told you I'd make it right." They both laughed and went off to different people.

"So hope, how was your day?" lightning smiled and asked hope. "Graduate in 2 days." Hope had forgotten about graduating for a moment. With all the drama in today he forgets about all his plans and thinking. He felt all the weight pile back onto his shoulders again.

"Everything is fine." he gave a smile and began his usual thoughts.

- End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was one more day until graduation. Hope was still distracted by all his thoughts and hadn't thought about life after school. He had to start working in less than 3 days. He had to sort his head out, and he knew that. It was just so hard for him. He knew he had to get a grip yet, he just couldn't shake it all off.

"Hey Hope!" The young red head whispered out to the young silver haired boy. "Hope, you need to wake up!" she whispered again slightly leaning out of her chair. The teacher heard her calling out to Hope and gazed with eyes narrow.

"Oeba Die Vanille!" The teacher called out snapping at her. "Is there a problem?" Vanille quickly sat back looking at the teacher.

"No sir." She looked down at the desk hoping the teacher would let it go, but the teacher saw her calling to Hope and also saw Hope gazing out the window.

"Hope Estiem, Is there a problem? Hope jumped as soon as the teacher called his name. "Or do I have to move your seat away from the window?" Hope looked up to see the teacher glaring at him with narrow eyes.

"No sit" Hope sat up trying to look interested in the work. "I was just thinking…about the work" The teacher wasn't stupid and didn't look convinced. Instead he just raised one eyebrow at Hope and turned back to the board.

"Pay attention boy. You graduate in two days and you're dozing in class." Vanille looked over at Hope, who was looking out the window again only this time not putting his head on the desk.

When the school day finished Hope found himself walking into a mysterious looking woman with dark hair. She stopped and looked at Hope as if he had just killed someone.

"Can I help you?" Hope stood and asked the woman. She simply had a concerned look on her face.

"Hope? Hope Estiem?" leaned in as she asked. Hope was shocked. Who was the woman and how did she know him? More over why did Hope feel as though he knew this woman?

"Yes, that's me…." Hope shifted as he answered her. "May I ask who you are?" He saw her face drop slightly.

"It's ok that you don't remember me." She gave a weak smile "It was long ago now and a lot happened" She then turned away. "It's probably for the best for you not to remember anything." She then spun around facing Hope again. "I'm just glad you're alive. I thought you were killed like the others" She gave a bigger smile yet shown sorrow on her face. Suddenly it clicked.

"You mean from Nibelhiem" As Hope spoke those words she darted her eyes open.

"You mean….you do remember? She leaned closer again with one hand on Hope's shoulder. Hope simply nodded.

"I remember some stuff." He looked up. "It's all a bit hazy but…I can remember all the screams and all the fighting. Shinra, they came and took everyone with the eyes that glow." He looked back at the woman. "I can remember seeing people being killed and taken from people. I know I lost my parents and everyone else. And I don't know if there were any survivors." He shook his head. "but I do know Shinra is to blame." The woman nodded.

"That's enough Hope." She pulled him to one side and sat him down. "I think I should explain some more then huh?" She smiled and Hope looked up at her. Hope knew that he wasn't going to like a lot of what he heard. But if it answered his questions, then so be it.

"20 years ago Shinra discovered Mako energy, energy so powerful it could supply the world with endless amounts of energy. Of course it was energy from the planet so if we used it all, the planet would die. Shinra didn't care about it of course and continued on the idea of Mako energy." Hope listened intensively as she spoke. "But in the science department, were I worked; a man named Hojo came up with another idea, to create Mako beings. They would work to protect and serve Shinra as their soldiers. Shinra obviously warmed up to this idea and threw away the Mako energy idea. After 4 years of research, Hojo finally made a success in the Mako Beings plan. A child was born and had the ability to use magic, summon beasts and had abnormal strength. These beings also had glowing green eyes. If it weren't for their eyes a normal person wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Hope then realized the girl he remembered so well had glowing eyes. "After many years of breading and training them, they created one better than the others. They named him Sephiroth. He was stronger than all the others and had much more to work with. 5 years ago Sephiroth became corrupted by darkness. He learnt how he was created. That he wasn't a human and he went insane. A year later he was killed by a worrier named Angeal who later died. He was also a Mako being and those infused with Mako died at an early age or if used too much power." She paused to let Hope take it all in. "Shall I continue?" Hope gave a light nod.

"Well ok then" she continued. "4 years ago Hojo was killed in an accident. Or so everyone thinks…

And Shinra decide not to continue the Mako beings plan. They didn't want to risk creating another sephiroth of course and also didn't have the knowledge as to how. But then they eventually realized that the beings they created were far too dangerous, and so decided to kill them all. Of course it took a year to get a lot of them. The last ones were in Nibelhiem, our hometown Hope. Of course Shinra knew this and so went straight for it. They killed everyone who lived there and took all the remaining Mako beings back to Shinra HQ, where they would try and figure out what made them tick. I survived that incident 3 years ago because they took me back to. They believed I knew how to work them seeing as I worked with Hojo. I didn't like the idea of any of this. So I released them all. A lot of them were killed, but I know some survived and are still alive out there. I know it. How you lived Hope I will never know. But you are lucky for sure. The girl you remember…..the girl you were friends with….her and her brother….I think they survived. I can't say for sure but I don't remember seeing them after the containment breach." Hope felt his heart pound. He was so over whelmed with the news. She could still be alive was the best thing he heard in years. "Hope, I know it's strange because you can't remember me but…"

"Lucresia" Hope looked at her. "You're name" She looked shocked as she nodded. "It may all be a blur. But I can remember all the memories from before then easily. Now I know your name…I thought I knew your face." Hope looked up at the sky. "She might still be alive huh…? Guess that answers my questions then." He stood up. "I've got to find her." Suddenly Lucresia grabbed his arm gently.

"Hope promise me you won't" He looked back at her. "Even if she is alive there is no guarantee she is even the same girl you and I once knew." Hope felt his heart ache at this "and she won't live as long as you and me. She might be dead already." Hope found himself back in square on. Sure, he knew about his past now but the one thing he needed was still missing. Was she alive?

End of chapter-

Thanks for reading.

Please give feeback.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So thanks for reading. I know my story isn't the best and all but if you could give me some pointers….

That would be great. Thanks again. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Tomorrow was going to be the graduation. Everyone was nervous, except Hope wasn't as nervous. He was excited. He wanted to get out of school to think about how he was going to find her. Even though he promised not to go out looking, he had to somehow find out. If he had to take it up to Shinra's doors, he would. It didn't matter; he just wanted that same smile back in his life. That reassuring voice, He needed her. Of course Hope had remembered a lot more thanks to the events of yesterday, but he still had that one main question left with him, was she alive?

It went through his head over and over, yet there were no answers. Even with all this, Hope still needed to forget it just for a day. He needed to focus on graduation. It was a big thing for him not just all his friends. He was finally going to enter the world of adulthood. He was going to have to work now. No more slacking off like before. Hope couldn't just day dream or think about things, he had to work and keep up with everything.

"Even if tomorrow is out of reach, and yesterday is just an echo…..you can always count on me to hold your hand…" The words rang in his head. Those gentle words spoken by a girl with glowing eyes…even though there was a smile, Hope could see the suffering going in behind it.

Hope brought his attention back to the head master of their school standing on a stage talking into a microphone. It was graduation, and Hope was feeling nervous for the first time in a long time.

It was now time where the teacher called out the students name and they went up.

"Hope Estiem" The teacher called his name and he stood up. He walked onto the stage and shook the man's hand, who gave a smile and handed him a rolled up certificate. "Congrats my boy" The man repeated his same speech. "May you go on to better things in life. Find what you are looking for and aim for the best." The hand shake was broken and Hope's hand fell to his side as his other hand took the certificate. As Hope slowly walker over to the side he saw all his friends smiling at him. He felt himself smirking as he looked at the floor.

Soon the ceremony was over and they were all at an after party. It was still day time though. Snow planned to have a proper party for Hope, Vanille and Noel later when it was dark. They were all talking and drinking around the place. It was really here, they were finally being let into the real world. Hope found him drawn from reality of it. He spent so long worrying about other things that when it came to finally graduating, it hit him hard in the guts.

He hid it though. He simply smiled and laughed. Even if it was just a mask, it was only for tonight. Maybe Hope didn't realize it until now, that the girl with the glowing eyes always wore a mask. Her pain and suffering, Hope could see it now. He realized he wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't even recognise her pain. But he wasn't going to give up on here. He was going to make it up to her. He didn't know how, he just was.

-Landscapes of the vile peaks-

As the behemoth king falls to the floor a young man with Blond hair that spiked up in all directions picked up a bag.

"Here, you take care of this. I feel as though it'll be safer in your hands" He handed the bag to a young girl with dark hair that was slightly spiky. Both of the young worriers had glowing green eyes. Then the young girl spoke softly.

"Bodhum is the next city, right?" She raised her head to the sky. "I hope nothing bad happens….it's been so long since we have been to a city." She looked back at the older boy, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to be fine. Just trust me, Zoe." He gave a weak smile to his younger sister.

-Back to bodhum-

It was now dark and Snow had started the party for the three graduates. They all drank and danced around. Hope was stood in the corner just thinking. He held a drink in his hand and took a sip every few minutes. Lightning walked over holding her drink.

"Wonder what it'll be like working at a chocobo farm." She gave a smile to the unsuspecting Hope. Of course she knew he had something on his mind and was bothered. But she also knew he wanted to be left alone about it.

"Oh uh…yeah well..." He tried to find his voice. "Well I'll find out soon enough" He gave a smile and a sip from his drink. He didn't know what to say. Mainly because he was able to wear that mask in front of lightning. Or maybe she knew and was just leaving him alone. And for Lightning to be like that was strange to Hope. He is used to her being protective over him and always knowing when something is bothering him and would try and pry. It was just too new to Hope.

Suddenly Snow came over, throwing his arms around Hopes neck.

"Hey, what are we doing over here? Come on Hope. Get dancing" Snow was clearly drunk and Hope could see Lightning getting pissed off at snow. "Come on Hope. Get some drink in you and let's party" Snow removed his arm from around Hopes neck and walked over to lightning. "What about you, light? You gotta get partyin to" Lightning was really pissed off now and snarled.

"You're an idiot. Get out of here." Lightning turned away. "You've drank too much" With that she walked off. Hope didn't blame her. She looked like she could have slapped snow. She needed to go a cool down.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Sarah then." With that snow walked off in his drunken state. Hope just shook his head. Snow was such an idiot and yet he still had everyone by his sides. It made Hope think. He thought if everyone would still be by his side if he were to tell them everything about his past. He wondered if lightning would still respect him. Hope didn't want to risk it. But he knew he has to tell them sooner or later. And he knew the sooner, the better.

As the night went on, Hope went to stand outside to get some fresh air. He had decided to tell everyone about his past and just hope for the best. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you" Hope tried to get their attention. Lightning saw this and stood beside him and yelled.

"Hey! Hope is trying to tell us something" She waited for everyone to face Hope before joining them in the group. "Go ahead, Hope." She gave a smile and Hope took a deep breath.

"Yesterday I ran into an old friend. And…..well I suppose I should tell you all about my past." Hope sat down as everyone looked at him. He was dreading it and couldn't even look at them as he told the story. His heart was racing. He even felt his hands and voice shake. Then he paused. Just as he was about to tell them, about her being alive. It was the last bit he needed to tell. He has told them the whole story yet couldn't tell them that he had this Hope. He felt as though they would lose faith in him if he said it. That he was holding onto this hope that she was still alive out there somewhere. But he forced himself to do it. He said it and looked down. It was so shameful for young Hope.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good Hope." He looked up to see Lightning smiling. Everyone else had a smile to. He didn't understand really.

"I don't understand. Why are you all smiling? You find out I was in a village with monsters, that I'm holding onto this pointless hope that she is still alive…..why are you still smiling?" He turned away not wanting to see their faces.

"Hope, we know about your past." Lightning turned him around "You have always been a mystery to us. You have always been our close friend. We are a bog family Hope. It doesn't matter that you were around all that. Your still part of us." Lightning smiled and the rest followed with a bigger smile.

"So…you're ok with it all. Even that I'm naïve enough to hold onto the hope she is still alive?" Hope looked them all in the face. "your still going to support me?"

Noel walked forward.

"Hope, of course we all support you. You're always such a day dreamer….now I know why. I don't think any less of you than I did. You're a man now Hope and we are all here for you." Hope looked at their smiling faces. He didn't believe it at first. But they had accepted him, his past and everything else in between. All because Hope was family now. Hope smiled back at them all.

"Thanks guys….I think I'll go stand outside for a bit….I just need some fresh air." With that Hope turned to the door and stood out on the balcony. The party then continued. Hope was happy no one followed him out on the balcony though. He was glad everyone was happy. But he felt it was all too corny. He just wanted to get some fresh air and think. And Lightning knew he wanted to be alone. Usually by now she'd be out there talking to him. But she knew he wanted to be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note. Thanks for reading to those who do. I know my story is a little fast U_U but with all my exams and stuff I don't have much free time. So I develop the story faster. Also, if there is anything you think I could improve on or anything, please can you tell me. Thanks again guys.

Chapter 6

As the cool air hit Hopes face, he sighed.

"Wonder what Lady Luck holds in store for me now." He gave another sigh before lowering his head, looking down to the far away floor. It was so quiet out tonight. This was weird. It was Friday night and there was graduation. Surely there would be some big parties. It was Bodhum, the seaside city of Bodhum. It was never this quiet. But Hope didn't complain. It was actually really nice for him. He could just think and have time to himself for a moment. It was nice.

But then something caught his eye. He looked up far into the distance. There was a strange light coming from afar and Hope was curious. Wasn't that Vile Peaks? Hope was sure something strange was going on over there. Vile Peaks was a dangerous place for unprepared people. During the war of Transgression, many objects from the war were gathered there. No one knows why or how, but they do know it was for a good reason and that the place is infested with monsters. No place for normal civilians.

Hope wondered for a moment. There was no way he could go to the Vile peaks to find out what this strange light was. He wasn't a very good fighter. Despite his past, he never fought before.

The distant light began to fade. Hope stared as it faded with intensity. Finally the light was gone and Hope stared at the spot it once was. Suddenly the door opened and Vanille came out.

"Hey, Hope. What you doing out here? All alone" she walked beside Hope and smiled at him. "Hope, come on inside. It's cold out here" She noticed him staring off into the far distant place and followed his eyes to see what it was that caught his eye. There was nothing there for her to place her eyes on.

"Hope?" She gave a concerned look and placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he became aware she was there and turned around.

"Uh, hey…Sorry I was just….thinking." He gave her a smile to reassure her and turned to the door. "We should get in doors. I just needed some fresh air" He gave another smile and the let out his arm to let her go first. She smiled at him and walked towards the door. As Hope followed he turned for a moment to look back. There was no light, just a dark empty place. He then turned back to the door and went inside.

It wasn't long before the party ended. It was late and everyone was tired. They all crashed at Snow's place, which is where the party was at. Hope tried to look for a place to sleep after seeing everyone passed out on the floor. Noel had fallen asleep in the coffee table with his drink still in his hands. Fang was sat up on the sofa with vanille resting her head on fang's shoulder. Yuel was on the single chair curled up like a ball and Lightning was sleeping in the window shelf. There were a few more people spread out around the place. Friends and such. Snow couldn't see Snow or Sarah anywhere, but he knew where they were. He also knew that if lightning found out all hell would break lose. Yes, Snow was sleeping with Sarah. Hope knew Snow would pull something like this off though. Instead of worry about it though, Hope went into a room. It was empty and there was a bed in there. It was Snow's spare room and so Hope climbed into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was sure as hell going to be hectic.

-During the time Hope was on the balcony-

There was a dead silence for a moment. We thought we were safe. Like we could rest our eyes easily. But that was just a wish. As we rested out eyes something attacked us. A big monster from out of nowhere.

"It ok, you rest first." The young blond man smiled at the younger girl as she yawned. "It may all look safe but I'd rather keep a look out until your asleep" He gave a smile and slowly the young girl fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder. He looked out into the distance. He wanted to be able to protect his sister. All he ever did was protect her. But all they ever did was travel. They could stay in one place for too long. He was to scared that Shinra would find out and take them again. Protecting his sister meant keeping away from Shinra and maybe even taking them down if he could. He wanted to provide her a good life though. It was going to be tough. In fact he knew it may never happen. But he was willing to try.

As he slowly began to close his eyes he felt like something was watching him. It was his natural instinct to get ready for battle whenever he felt this. As soon as he felt the eyes looking at him, his eyes pierced open. There was nothing there. Could he be paranoid? After all these years it wouldn't surprise him. But he still needed to be safe.

He closed his eyes again only to feel the same eyes watching him. This time he was sure of it and tensed up. His eyes shot open to see these glowing eyes staring back at him. These glowing eyes weren't green like his or his sisters. No they were blood shot red. A looming shadow with red eyes stared back at him with killing intentions. He froze for a moment. Those eyes sent chills down his spine. He clutched his sword tightly as he kept his focus on the eyes. The eyes twitched and that gave him the hint of an attack. The monster let out a scream those pierced ears. The young girl beside him woke up to meet the eyes of the monster ones again staring back. This time the monster launched forward at the two with a raging fire. The young boy in a hurry cast a protective shell over the two of them. It blocked the monsters attack but broke straight after. The young blond man jumped to his feet and pulled his sword to his side ready to attack the beast. The young girl was weak and tired but knew her brother could do it alone and so she pulled out her own weapon. A bowsword. Suddenly the two were launched into a fierce battle with the beast.

The monster let out several swipes at them. They dodged and swooped around the monster while dealing their own attacks. The monster would take every chance it could get to attack. And in return the two would attack any time they could. The young girl felt herself getting weaker. It had been so long since the two of them ate a proper mean or even slept and she was getting weaker and weaker. She was about to pass out when the monster saw her and launched at her. Seeing this, the blond boy charged into the monsters side pushing it off course into the ground. The girl tried to get a hold of her. Suddenly the monster let out a scream that was much worse than the other. Knocking the two to the ground. Their site was blurry and they felt their eyes get heavier and heavier.

Suddenly in an instant, the boy stood up. The mark on his body was glowing and a strange power was emanating from it. Then out of nowhere a huge light burst out into the sky. The boy then called out.

"Bahamut" and with a flash this giant beast came flying out of the light. It swooped down beside the young boy and with the boys words it let out an attack on the monster. Just them the boy jumped on the Bahamut's back and fought the beast. With a few hits the beast was dead.

The young boy jumped off the Bahamut and nodded his head in thanks. With that it flew back into the giant circle of light above them and the light slowly faded away.

That is something only Mako beings can do. They can summon Eidolins. Beings from another realm that come to help in combat. One of the many mysteries of Mako beings.

-Back to Hope-

As the sunlight hit Hopes face he opened his eyes slowly. He forgot where he was for a second but soon recollected his thoughts. He wondered if Lightning had found out about Sarah and snow yet. Then he remembered that it would have been screams of torture Hope woke up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick review guys, firstly, thank you for reading as far as what you have. I know my story isn't the best but I am working hard. It is my first ever fanfic so they will get better as they go. I also wanted to get one thing out of the way so you don't get confused. One of the Characters is made up. She hasn't come into it yet as a main character but will become more important later.

Chapter 7 – Strange girl.

The morning passed fairly quickly for everyone. Being hangover was one reason. But for Hope, who started work the next day, decided they all needed another break- like thing. So of course they planned to have a BBQ at the beach. Bodhum was famous for a lot of things and the beach was one of them. Lightning hadn't found out about Sarah sleeping with Snow just yet. But lightning was a smart person and could just sense something went on between them. She was even going as far to stay close and kept giving Snow the odd evil glare every now and then.

As everyone set up for the BBQ, Hope decided to lay under the palm trees. Of course he offered to help but Snow insisted on having him do it all. So Hope got a book and read it while lying down. He wasn't fond of sand so found a nice grass spot. It was perfect weather to. The sun was up and shining down on them while there was a cool summer breeze keeping them cool.

Within minutes Snow had the BBQ up and running while everyone played around on the beach. However Lightning was keeping close and noticed Sarah was standing next to Snow hugging his arms and blushing while they talked. Lightning became raged with anger just at the site. She then walked over with great speed.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" She glared with a hint of inpatients in her voice. "If he is doing the BBQ you should leave him alone." She placed one hand on her hip.

"But light, we're not hurting anyone." Sarah gave a cute smile before turning back to Snow. This irritated lightning to a great extent. She turned and tensed up.

"Why are you being all weird with this idiot, Sarah?" She waited impatiently for her sister to answer.

"What are you talking about Light? I mean she could hardly keep away from me last night let alone today." Snow gave a wink as he finished. Lightning's reaction was as quick as that. She tensed her body and launched her arm round smashing her balled up hand into his face. He fell like a brick hitting the floor. Sarah ran to his side to help him up. "What the hell light?" Snow asked her as he rubbed his check. And lightning was quick to retaliate.

"You slept with my sister?" She kept her body tense waiting for him to say something dumb. She got impatient and took another swing at him, hitting him to the floor once again. "I don't care what your excuse is Snow. You leave Sarah alone. Got it" She didn't wait for him to reply as she turned away and walked off. It felt good to finally hit him after all this time. But she felt bad at the same time. She knew how Sarah felt about him yet she also knew what a scum snow was. Snow was the type of guy that would tell a girl he loves her just to sleep with her then leave her for another. She couldn't let him do that to her baby sister. After a moment, snow got himself together and smiled to reassure everyone he was fine. Then got back to his BBQ.

"Snow, are you sure you're ok?" Sarah gave him a concerned look. "I'm sorry, about Lightning. She can be so out of control sometimes." Sarah looked away from snow. Suddenly she felt his big hand clasp hers.

"Sarah, she's just looking out for you. You're her baby sister. I can understand ok. Plus I'm not letting it some between how I feel about you." He smiled at her as he flipped a burger. She gave a little giggle and smiled back at him. From the distance Lightning could see. Nothing she said has sunk into that idiot head. It made her mad. But she also saw how much Sarah loved him.

Finally the food was done and Noel grabbed Hope.

"So, first time working tomorrow you two" Snow gave a cheesy grin to the three new adults.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy or fun. But we got to do it." Noel gave a sigh. Then, felt a hand pat him on the back.

"You'd be surprised." Fang was giving the kids a smile. "Depends on you"

With little said they all ate their food and continues their beach business. Lightning continues to sulk in the corner and watched Sarah and snow lay together on the sand. It got her so mad, yet she didn't know what to do.

Before long it was getting dark and everyone was sat around a fire. Lightning sat on the other side from Snow and her sister Sarah. She was a very stubborn person and would probably ruin the night by saying something and hitting snow again. And even though she hated him, she didn't want to ruin it for everyone else, including Hope. So as the night went on with the group of friends telling stories and stuff, Hope had a strange feeling. He felt as though something changed. Like something was missing. He didn't know what, but he felt as though something was very off.

-Next day in Bodhum-

Hope found himsef awoken by his alarm. He turned over to turn it off. He laid there staring at the ceiling while recollecting his thoughts. Then he remembered, his first day of work. He was working at the Chocobo ranch with Noel. He got up and got in the shower. He stood there with one hand on the wall as he let the water hit his back. The hot water drenching his skin. It helped him think a lot more. After he got out, he got dressed and realized he didn't have time for breakfast so skipped it. Then off he went to work.

As he arrived at the ranch he was greeted by a foul odour. It spelt so bad Hope threw his hand over his mouth and nose. He then saw Noel leading a Chocobo into the ranch. He quickly ran over and just managed to catch him.

"Hey, Noel" Hope waved his hand and Noel turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Hope. Wasn't sure you'd get here on time." Noel gave a chuckle and Hope just smiled. Was he really seen that way by his friends? As a lazy bum that was late? He did space off a lot and had been a bit off lately but, that didn't mean he was a slacker, did it?

"So, where do I store my stuff? And where is the manager? Also, they are friendly, right?" Hope started to have a serious face while Noel started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Hope became upset by Noel and pouted.

"You need to relax for starters. The boss is through there, in the house. Store your stuff in there. But he'll tell you all about it. And yes Hope, the Chocobo's are friendly." Noel gave another smile and nodded in the direction of the house. "Get going. I've got to tend to this one." With that Noel walked off with the Chocobo, leaving Hope behind. Hope quickly made his way to the house, hoping it smelt better than outside.

As he got in he found that the smell only died down slightly. And a strange man came out.

"You must be Hope?" The man held out his hand "I'm Sazh, the Chocobo ranch man. Me and my son have been in this business for quite some time now. Of course he is to young to take the heavy load. So thanks for taking the job." The man grabbed a cracker and raised it to his head. Then out of nowhere a Chocobo chick popped out of his hair chirping away as it ate the cracker. "I know it smells bad here but, that's the smell of nature for you. You'll get used to it fairly quickly. Keep your stuff in there to ok" the man pointed towards a small room that had a few bags hung in there. "Feel free to help yourself to the drinks here and food. Of course we'll start you off with easy work and then it'll get harder. But the work isn't hard at all, even for the really hard level stuff." The happy man gave a smile. "So, are we ready?" The man looked at Hope who simply nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me the job by the way." Hope nodded his head in appreciation. The man simply laughed and patted Hope on the back.

"No need, son." Hope felt happy here. It may not have been a great job, but the people who ran it were really nice and it had a nice atmosphere about it. Shortly after meeting the boss's son, Hope began work. His first job was walking the Chocobo's around for their morning exercise. Good thing about It was that the Chocobo's were all really well trained and behaved.

"Hope, there is a storm headed this way and there is a chocobo out in the frields. Could you go and grab him for me" The old man called out to Hope as the wind blew. That's right, the Storm was due today. And Hopes job just got serious. He had to go out and grab a chocobo and bring it back safely. It was a lot on Hope, but he knew he could do it.

So, Hope quickly set out as the wind started to pick up, making it harder for Hope to walk forwards. He couldn't believe how quickly the winds had picked up. He knew he didn't have much time until the storm fully hit.

He finally reached the lost Chocobo. It was cowering near a giant bolder. Hope slowly approached the scared animal and befriended it quickly. He then gently led it back. Hope felt the winds pushing and pulling him as it changed its direction. Suddenly as Hope pushed on a huge behemoth came jumping in front of him. It was impossible to get around it. Hope knew he was done for. The chocobo started to panic and "WARK" as Hope tried to calm it. Just then as he looked back, the giant beast was about to take a swipe at Hope. He fell back making the chocobo panic even more and call out. But nothing happened. Hope felt as though time had stopped. The attacking monster still hadn't made its attack. Hope slowly looked up to see the monster turned over on its side dead. The Chocobo was calm again. The a young man with blond hair that spiked up in all directions came over with a huge sword. Following him was a young girl. She had dark hair and was carrying what looked like a bow sword. They both looked weak. As if they could pass out at any minute. Then Hope realized they had saved him from the beast. He couldn't see their faces clearly. They had their backs to Hope. But just then he felt his eyes get heavy, his vision blurry and felt his body fall. He managed to see the young girl fall just before him. He never got to say thank you to them for saving his life. But that was ok. Hope felt as though they knew he was great full.

Suddenly his eyes opened. He was greeted by a smiling red head looking down at him.

"Hope, you're awake. You had us all worried." It was Vanille. But how did Hope get in his house? Who brought him here? "Come on Hope. Speak to me" The young red head's words went over Hopes head. He was to lost in thought to pay attention. Then he remembered the two people. The ones that saved his life.

"What about the two people?" Hope looked at Vanille, he waited for an answer.

"you mean the boy and girl?" Vanille spoke as Hope leaned forward. "The girl was passed out. Turns out those two had been traveling for a long time and were exhausted. And they also saved your life." Vanille smiled "that's why we let them rest here, in your house Hope. They are resting in the spare room" She stood up. "Fang is cooking something up for you. Be ready in 10 minutes ok" With that Vanille left. Hope thought for a moment. What really happened? It's just a big blur to him now.

Then he remembered the two people that saved him. They were sleeping in his house now. But he was ok with that. He did owe it to them after all. He stood up and walked into his bathroom, splashed his face with water and then went downstairs. It smelt good. Fang was good at cooking after all. He also saw Lightning sat there. Noel, Vanille, Fang and Lightning. It was nice to see them here. It showed Hope that they were concerned for him.

"You feeling better now, Hope" Lightning gave a concerned look. Hope simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm much better now." Hope sat at the table as Fang served up. "What about the other two?" Hope asked as Fang placed the food on his plate.

"Don't worry you." Fang gave a chuckle. "They need their sleep right now. They'll have food ready for them when they wake up." Fang then joined the group at the table as they ate.

Finally everyone had finished eating and Fang was washing the dishes as the others sat on the sofa and watched some TV. Then the door opened and the young blond man walked out. Fang greeted him with a plate of her food.

"Here, eat this. You need some food" Fang then turned back to her dishes as the young man nodded.

"Thank you. But why are you being so nice to us?" He didn't raise his head. He ate as he waited for an answer.

"You saved Hopes life today. We owe you a lot." Lightning answered his question with reassurance.

"I just did what was natural. See a monster, I kill it. It's how me and my sister have been living for years now. We had to survive from killing anything that was threat." Hope turned to face the young man. Again, Hope could only see his back and not his face. But he was still moved by the story.

"Well you still saved me. So stay here as long as you need." Hope gave a smile. Then the door opened again. Coming out was the young girl. Fang greeted her with some food to.

"Please sit and eat this. You need it ok" The young girl didn't hesitate. she nodded to say thanks and then quickly started eating.

"He said we can stay here as long as needed…." The young boy spoke to the young girl who paued.

"But…..we have to keep moving." She turned to her brother.

"I know. But right now I don't think we have much of a choice." Over hearing their convocation, Fang jumped in.

"Don't worry. Hopes dad is rich so the bill is always paid. Not to mention you have all us looking out for you." She gave a wink and turned back to the dishes. Hope then spoke

"He's not my real dad…he adopted me. My parents are dead." The young girl paused again.

"Where are you from then, Hope?" Hearing her words made hope freeze. That voice…he knew it. It was the same voice as hers. The girl Hope had been thinking about for so long. The one he knew so well but in a blink of an eye he lost her.

"Zoe? Cloud?" Hope looked at them as they both paused. Then they slowly turned to face him. As soon as his eyes met theirs he froze. It really was them.


	8. Chapter 8

Another quick review before I start this chapter. I read back a few chapters and I realised that my grammar was awful. It is actually due to my setting on the word doc. It messed with all the spellings and punctuations and such. So I am very sorry about that. And Zoe is the made up character. she will be in all my final fantasy fanfics. And yeah, that's all. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 8 – Nothing but pain.

As their eyes met, there was an unsettling feeling. Like an empty void suddenly filled Hope's heart. It came to him as a shock. For so long he had wondered if she was still alive. He had wondered all this time. And now he knew. Maybe this Void was caused by the fact that, in the end, she saved him. He was helpless. He couldn't even fight that monster. He broke his promise to. Surely that girl only saw a weak, Naïve and pathetic young boy. But Hope didn't want to admit that. He hated the thought. But why? Why did he hate the thought so much? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was there in front of him. It wasn't a dream. Or was it? Was it just a cruel dream? Hope didn't know. He didn't know how to tell either. But he did know that he didn't want it to end. She was alive and there in front of him. That's all he has ever wanted. But if only this dream wasn't so cruel. If only he had been stronger. Then it would have been an ideal world.

Suddenly the girl threw her arms around Hope's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He felt her warm embrace and felt his heart race. What was this? This had never happened to him before. He then felt something warm and wet on his chest. Her tears had soaked through his T-shirt. He pulled her to look at her face to see it covered in tears. Her glowing green eyes filled with tears. Without any words, He pulled her close to his chest again. He held her in his embrace. He didn't know what to do. Was she crying because she was in pain, sorrow or sadness? Or were these tears for happiness? Hope then felt his eyes heat up and warm tears fell from them. He tried to stop them but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't. He held her closer as he placed his head on hers. Was he crying for the same reason she was? Hope didn't even know what his tears were for. Happiness, pain. All he knew was that it didn't matter. He had her in his arms. The one person that got him through everything. There was nothing but silence in the room at this time. But Hope knew they were all looking at him. He just knew it. What were they thinking? Were they ashamed if him? Were they happy for him? He just didn't know. He felt they young girls grip tighten on his shirt. They she forced some words out. Words that when Hope heard them, it hit home.

"I…I missed you." As she spoke those words, Hope felt more tears fill his eyes. And his heart beat fast. He couldn't speak. He knew what he wanted to say but he could not force the words out.

"I missed you to" He did it. He forced the words out. And as he did he felt her grasp him tighter.

Vanille, who was there, watched. She felt her heart sink. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't. She had told Hope she would move on. But the pain was tearing her apart. Seeing Hope hold another girl. To see him cry and say such words. Not only had none of them seen it before. But it was clear how important this girl was to Hope. All Vanille could do, was smile.

But not only did everyone now know who these two people were. They also knew WHAT they were. Mako beings. That didn't bother them though. The fact that Shinra may find out about them. Lightning knew this though. She knew their lives weren't going to be the same anymore. But she was ready. And she was going to make sure Hope was to.

So, this chapter is a little short but it's all I could manage. I'm actually coming down with the flu so I just did as much as I could. It is just a short cute little chapter. To really show the feeling and emotion of them reuniting. I know it would drag a whole proper chapter out a bit of I were to include it. So I decided it would be a nice and light thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With all the doubt washed away in Hope's mind, he felt as though he could focus again. He has the answer to the question that went unanswered for so long. Of course, Hope still wished it had all happened differently. She was the one who came out of nowhere and saved him. He hated it. He was grateful. But he had promised her that he would save her when she needed him. That's what got to him. The fact that he now, looked like a weak and naïve boy. Not even a man. He wanted her to see him as a man. A strong person. But why didn't Hope care about the others seeing him as "weak" this whole time? Only now did Hope realize how much his attention was at how SHE saw him. No one else mattered. He just wanted her approval. He didn't know why. In fact, he didn't even care. He just wanted to prove himself a man. And he knew that meant he had to fight. Lightning was the only person he trusted to train him. She'd train him up to be a great fighter. A great man.

"She's going to take a shower first" Cloud walked into the room with a straight expression. He was very much like Lightning in a lot of ways. He was strong and always kept quiet. He was always alert and kept on his toes. He was the oldest sibling and had no choice but to protect his younger sister. Just like Lightning with Sarah. And he was very distant. He didn't say much and he looked as though he'd say what was on his mind. If he didn't like someone, he'd tell them. But he was caring and protective towards the people that meant most to him. And at this point, his sister was the only person he really cared for. "Do you mind if I use you garden while I wait?" He stood there looking at Hope.

"Sure. Uh, but, please be careful out there." Hope couldn't stress that enough. It took him a lot of time to get his garden to look as good as it did. With that Cloud gave a nod and stepped outside. He stood there for a moment taking in the surroundings. A garden filled with nature. Flowers were everywhere. Suddenly Cloud turned to Hope.

"I didn't know you had a sister" With that comment Hope felt himself turn pink. He knew It wasn't very manly to care so much for a garden. But he used it as his Utopia. It reminded him of her all those years. Told him not to forget what he had to do. Yet he couldn't tell anyone that. In fact he always kept his garden a secret.

"Uh…..My adopted father's wife was a lover of flowers. When she passed away last year, I made a promise that I'd keep the garden looking alive and nice." Hope felt cheap making up such a lie. But he had no choice. He couldn't tell the brother of the girl the truth. Cloud gave a small nod.

"I see. A lover of flowers….." He paused for a moment. "Aren't we all?" It took Hope by surprise. He wasn't expecting Cloud to react the way he did. But he soon realized there was a deeper meaning to his words. After all, Hope knew that look. It was a look Hope often made when he was over thinking and over the past month. But Hope didn't dare ask about it. It wasn't any of his business.

Just then Cloud turned to Hope. He thought he was going to say something. But instead he simply walked past Hope. Not a single word was spoke. The shower was free now so that's where he was going to. But even so, Hope felt that there was more to Cloud than he showed him.

-In the spare room where Zoe and Cloud stay-

"It's been a long time since I've been in such a place." The young girl stood by the open window, letting the cool air hit her naked skin as she stood there in nothing but a towel. She then looked down at the floor. "Do I really belong here?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"UH, J….Just a" Before she could finished, the door opened. It was Hope. He didn't have guest round much. Especially not women. Therefore, he didn't really pay attention to things like, knocking and waiting for a reply. Instead, he thought it was ok to just knock and walk in.

He walked in and his eyes rested on her body. It was wrapped in a small white towel that fitted around her body perfectly. She held her arms close to her chest. Hope noticed and realizes the situation. Within minutes the two find themselves red in the face and lost for words.

"I…I'm so sorry" With a reaction as quick as lightning, Hope turns around. "I shouldn't have intruded." Hope felt a strange feeling spur inside him. He felt excited. Like a rush. But he didn't know why. He had just walked in on his childhood friend almost naked. He was embarrassed yet felt excited and wanted to look more. He wanted to hit himself for it. Why did he feel this way about it? This was his best friend. A person he cared dearly for. Having such thoughts was simply horrific in his mind.

"I…Its ok Hope. You didn't know." She then also turned away, clutching the towel close to her chest. She also felt weird. She felt excited. And she didn't want Hope to stop looking. She knew it was wrong. Hope was her close, good friend. Why on earth did she get all these emotions?

"If you want, I can come back later." Hope tried not to turn around as he spoke. He honestly didn't want to leave. And he hated himself for that. But he knew he had to.

"If it's that important ….then you can tell me now." She honestly didn't want him to leave. She knew he had to. Why did she want him to stay? What more could she want? She knew she wanted more to happen, but she had no idea what or why.

"Well…I…my boss gave me the next three days off and well…I wanted to know if you guys wanted to take a tour of Bodhum." Hope felt his face fluster again.

"That sounds nice." She gave a smile as she turned around. Suddenly Hope felt a hand touch his.

"I think it'll be good for me and my brother." Hope looked at her. Even though he had a clear view of her cleavage, he felt calm. For some reason, as soon as she touched his hand with hers, he became calm. Then her hand slipped away again and Hope felt himself go pink.

"Ok then. Well….I'll leave you now. Again, I'm sorry." He then walked out without looking back. As he left Zoe simply giggled. It was cute. She'd never seen Hope like that before. But at the same time, she liked that strange feeling she had in those brief moments. Even if they were knew and scary, she liked them.

On the other side of the door, Hope is smiling to. He to, likes that strange feeling.

As Hope waited for the two, he sat in the garden. He wanted to understand these feelings more. He was scared of them and just wanted to hide them. But that little bit of him wanted to dig deeper. As he sat there thinking, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Vanille.

"Hey Hope." She gave a weak smile to Hope. "How are the two finding it here?" She looked back inside the house to see if they were there.

"They are finding it fine." Hope stood up. "I'm going to take the two of them out for a short tour soon." Hope quickly watered some small flowers. Vanille turned away while he did so trying to hide her pain.

"I see." She wanted to cry. She wanted him to hold her. But of course, she could never have that. She just had to smile and play it like she was strong. As Hope turned back to Vanille, he saw she was nowhere to be seen. Hiding her pain from Hope was harder than she thought.

As Hope walked into the house, he saw Zoe sat down. He felt happy to see her yet felt like he couldn't go near her because of this strange feeling. That aside, he still went over.

"Do you need anything? Like a drink?" Hope asked as he opened a cabinet door.

"Sure." She gave a nod and a smile as Hope poured them both a drink. "So your adopted father works away? And pays for everything?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. I guess I got it pretty easy, huh?" Hope gave a smile. No one had ever really taken an interest in how he lived. "I don't have to even work if I don't want to" Hope let out a slight sight. "But I'm still going to work. I don't want to have it so easy. I know it sounds ungrateful but….I don't like having it so easy. I want to work for what I have." Hope took a big sip from his drink.

"I don't think it's ungrateful at all. I think it shows how grown up you are. Wanting to work for yourself and not have it all just given to you." Hope felt his heart race. He had thought she thought of him as weak and naïve. But surely she didn't. Not any more at least. "You're a good person Hope. I'm really glad." Again Hope felt his heart race. What was it? He didn't understand why.

"I'm glad you're a good person to. I was told that you might have changed." Hope looked straight into her eyes. "And you haven't. You're still that kind, caring person I once knew. I also promised to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do." Hope suddenly looked away. Did he say too much?

"I know I haven't done a very good job so far but…." Hope felt a hand on his arm.

"Hope, its ok. You're here now and that's all that matters to me. You never gave up hope." She smiled at him. As long as he remembered her and believed in her, she didn't mind. She just wanted Hope to remember her. To keep her alive in his memory.

"It's the only thing that's been on my mind." Hope felt stupid saying it, but it was the truth.

"I'm guessing you already know that I won't live as long as you." Hope felt his heart sink. He knew it, but he let it fall to the back of his mind until now. He simply nodded.

"I was told, yes." Both went silent for a moment. "But it doesn't mean anything. Your still here, you're alive now. So we don't need to worry." Hope stood up. "We just got to live for now." He gave a smile to reassure the girl. She gave a nod and a smile.

"Thanks Hope. You've given me the strength to continue." As she took another sip, Hope felt these strange butterflies. He wasn't familiar with them at all. He didn't like how they felt at all. He couldn't stop them though.

So that's this chapter out of the way. I know it sucks but time has been…hard to come by lately.

Next chapter will take a while but it will be better, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally got round to updating this fic. I'm not sure if I should continue though. If you want me to continue, then let me know.

2 years had passed since they came, since I was reunited with her. Time has seemed to fly by, but all feels perfect. The strange feelings won't leave. I always knew it, but could never except it. Now I think I'm ready to except it.

Cloud and Zoe seemed to warm up to everyone quickly. Cloud was distant all the time and didn't speak much, but he has always been like that. The only person he freely talks to is Zoe. Zoe had warmed up to everyone, but she was closer to Lightning, Cloud and I more. Everyone took a liking to them though.

"Hey, Hope." I heard a gentle voice call out to me. "Are you looking forward to the Festival tomorrow night?" Zoe stood there smiling. Tomorrow night was the Bodhum festival, and it only ever happened every 2 years. Zoe had never seen it before and so she was excited, it was kind of cute.

"I sure am. You're first Bodhum Grande, hmm?" I smiled at her. I was also excited. I didn't really know why.

"Yeah. Sarah was telling me all sorts of things. She said there will be a big fireworks display for the grand finally and lots of tasty food, and-"She paused for a moment. I looked at her to see her blushing.

"What's wrong?" She stayed silent for a moment.

"She said….it's really romantic to." She looked up and I saw her cheeks a crimson red. It made my heart race.

"Uh, well, don't worry. It's only romantic if you make it so." I smiled to reassure her. "Did she tell you about the wishes?" I looked at her to see her confused.

"Wishes?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, these fireworks are special. They grant each person one wish. " I saw the smile reappear on her face and I smiled.

"I'm going to start planning my wish now. I want it to be good. I might not get a next time." The words rang in my head. Why did she have to remind me that she'd die sooner that I. even if it was so, why was she so negative? Death wasn't that unpredictable, was it?

If that was the case though, I wanted to be with her during this festival. How would I ask her though?

"Hey, Zoe?" She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Do you want to-"Just then, Vanille walked in the room. She stared at us before speaking.

"And what are we doing here? If you need time alone together, just ask." She gave a wink, which made me blush.

"N-no. Vanille, you got it all wrong." I don't know what came over me, but I was reacting in the most childish way.

"Sure." She gave another smile. "Well anyways, Lightning is looking for you." She smiled and stood next to Zoe as I made my way to the door. What could Lightning possibly want?

"Hey, Zoe." Vanille turned to Zoe when Hope left. "What are your feelings? Towards Hope, I mean." Zoe looked at Vanille. It was a good question. Zoe thought to herself. What did I feel for Hope?

"I'm not sure I understand." Zoe said gently. She wanted to avoid the convocation at all cost. It was true, she had feelings for Hope. In fact, she may be in love with him, but she was aware of Vanille's feelings for him and thought her to be better for him, considering Zoe was a Mako being and would live as long.

"You know, what are your feelings? Is he just a friend, or do you feel more?" There was a sadness that fell over Vanille's face. She was scared to hear the answer. Zoe knew this though.

"I don't know. I can't say there is nothing there, but I can't say there is something there. Don't hold your breath on Hope though, ok Vanille. Promise me you'll try and find someone better." Zoe smiled a weak smile at Vanille, who returned the same weak smile. Both girls knew they were in love with him, but both knew they couldn't have him.

"No promises, but I'll try" Vanille gave a hearty laugh and Zoe smiled.

Back at the bar, Lightning was talking to Hope.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something." Lightning said in a stern voice. Hope nodded his head. "If you're planning to be with Zoe tomorrow, just be careful. Promise me you'll take care of the both of you." Hope's face went slightly pink.

"What do you mean?" Lightning's eyes darted at him.

"I'm not stupid, Hope. I know you have more than just friendly feelings towards her, just looked after yourself, both of you." She gave a smile and walked off. Hope couldn't believe his ears. Hope had accepted his feelings for her, yes, but he didn't want others to know.

On Hope's way back, he ran into Vanille.

"Hey, Hope. I have a question." Hope looked at a cheery Vanille.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hope waited for her.

"Do you…maybe want to go to the festival with me." She tightly shut her eyes and looked down, waiting for his reply.

"Vanille…." He trailed off and Vanille looked up.

"I know what you said. You and I can only be friends, and by accepting, you'll only plant false hope….but I don't care." Vanille waited for him to speak.

"Like I said, I don't want to give you false hope. I was going with Zoe anyway." With that, Vanille felt like her heart had been stabbed. She knew that Hope loved Zoe, yet she couldn't accept it. she tried convincing herself, but it was impossible to now.

"I see, its ok, Hope. Zoe is a lucky girl." Hope stared at Vanille. "Well, I'll see you later." With that, Vanille ran off.

Hope felt guilty at first, but soon felt nervous. He had to ask Zoe to the festival with him. Never in his life had he been this nervous.

As Hope walked around, He finally came across Zoe, who was talking to Fang; he slowly walked over, his heart racing faster and faster.

"H-hey, Zoe." he gave a smile, even though he was a nervous wreck inside.

"Hello, Hope." She smiled, which only made his heart race faster.

"I'll leave you two to it, then" With that Fang walked off. A grin was plastered on her face. Was it really that obvious?

"Zoe, do you want to go to the festival with me?" He forced himself to say it. He shocked himself. He held his breath as he waited for her reply. Was this how Vanille felt when she asked?

"I'd love to, Hope" He felt his heart race again. She smiled a hearty smile at him.

"Really?" He felt all the nerves die down.

"Sure. It'll be fun, just me and you on my first Grande Bodhum sound perfect." She gave another smile. Her words rang in Hope's head.

"A date it is then" Hope smiled and then blushed when he realised what he said. He looked to see the young girl blushing just as much.

"A d-date?" She wouldn't look at him, instead she stared down.

"Uh…n-no I mean…you know…" Hope felt his heart race again. "We are just friends after all." Hope gave a nervous smile.

They both looked at each other for a moment and laughed. "We truly are silly, huh, Hope?" The young girl gave a smile that sent Hope's heart flying. She was right though.

-Later in the night-

As Hope lay there, trying to sleep, he let her flood his thoughts. He smiled to himself, and then a sudden sadness came over his face. She was a Mako being. Shinra were still after her possible. And the fact that she was due to die a lot earlier than normal people. She could die anytime. He knew it wasn't anytime soon. If she was going to die, she would start having crystal appear on her body. Even though Hope knew this, it still haunted his mind. He didn't want her to leave him ever again. He was in love with her and wanted to stay with her forever.

-Next day-

The city of Bodhum was wild with life, people all over, happy and cheering. The fireworks weren't for another 2 hours, so Zoe and Hope walked around all the stalls together.

"So, how is our first Bodhum Grande?" Hope smiled.

"It's so fun. Thank you, Hope, it's even better because I'm here with you." She smiled and Hope felt his heart jump.

"I'm glad." He smiled back at her. He wanted to say more, but felt it was irrelevant.

"Oh, Hope, Zoe. Are you two having fun?" Noel, Yuel and Cloud walked over.

"Yes. And you?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, it's great." The 5 friends all talked for a moment before parting again.

"Oh, hey, Hope. Let's go find a place to sit during the fireworks." Zoe smiled and Hope nodded.

After searching for a while, they finally found a perfect spot. It was on a high grounded area, so they had a clear view of the show, and no one could see them.

"This looks good. The show will start in a few minutes. You wait here and I'll go get us some drinks." With that, Hope smiled and walked off. Zoe sat down on the floor and looked out to where the fireworks will be.

"Everything is perfect….please stay this way forever. I want to stay with Hope and everyone." A tear fell from the young girls eyes.

-Firework show-

It was finally time. Zoe and Hope sat together and watched as the fireworks lit the sky up in all sorts of colours.

"This is so amazing, Hope." Zoe smiled and Hope smiled back. "I know I said it already, but thank you. This is all that extra special because of you." Hope felt his heart race. She felt that way?

"Actually, I feel the same." Hope spoke and Zoe looked at him. "I've always been so emotionless and never cared. When you came back into my life, I found myself. I truly am happy now. I don't ever want you to leave again. I'll do all I can to keep you here." There was a silence for a moment.

"Hope, I want to stay by your side forever. I know being a Mako being….it makes it almost impossible for me to be happy like this forever, but in this short time that things are this way….I want to cherish them with you." They looked at each other, the fireworks lighting the night sky around them.

"I want it to stay like this forever to. I've never truly been a happy person, but now, these are the happiest days, and I want them to stay." Hope gently held Zoe's hand in his. He kissed her head that was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Zoe." She lifted her head as he spoke. "Would it be pointless to fall in love with someone they knew they couldn't have?" Zoe stared at Hope.

"Not at all. I don't believe that it's pointless to love, no matter who it is." Hope stared at her. "I thought it was pointless for me to fall in love, being a Mako being and all. But here I am now; in love with someone….I wouldn't change it though. It's the best thing. And I know I can't have him."

Hope leaned in a little closer. "What makes you say that? Why can't you have him?" Hope felt doubt in his heart, yet he felt his heart fly.

"Because, there is another girl that loves him and unlike me, she is a normal girl. She can bear children and give him a family one day. She won't die early and she will be strong." Hope felt his heart race. "Tell me, Hope. Do you think it's pointless for me to love him?" Hope lost his words. She stared into his eyes. Before he knew it, their lips where locked onto each other.

He felt her soft lips against his. He didn't want to pull away, but he di. He stared into her eyes.

"It's not pointless at all." He pulled her head into his chest and smiled. "I'm in love with you. I don't care if you're a Mako being…I want to be with you forever and always, no matter the cost."

There we go. I spent ages on this. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? I want to, but I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Mako eyes. This fic will take longer to update than my other fics.

As Hope awoke, he found that Zoe was sleeping next to him. He tried to recollect his memories of last night. He remembered the kiss and the words they shared. He felt his heart jump. Had it really happened? had they really kissed? Hope had confessed to her to. What happened after that?

He thought for a moment. He finally remembered. After they had kissed and Hope had confessed, they had both sat there for more hours, just watching the endless fireworks until they fell asleep.

It didn't seem like much, but it meant a lot to Hope. He had her all night. it was more than enough.

They were still on the secret ledge that Hope had found. There wasn't much sun to hurt their eyes, and no one could see them. It was a perfect moment and Hope didn't want it to pass.

Just as he closed his eyes, the young girl beside him slowly sat up. He opened his eyes and focused on her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with a gentle voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. It was fun. Thank you, Hope." She turned back to look up at the clear sky. There was a gentle breeze that gently blew her hair. "Did…did you mean what you said last night, Hope?" She looked down again. He felt his heart race.

"Yes. I meant every word." He pulled himself up to face level with her. "I want to be with you forever, even if you are a Mako being, even if you'll die. I want to be with you." He held her hand in his and smiled.

"Hope I….I wants to stay with you forever to. I want to stay here with everyone forever and be happy." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. Hope felt his heart get heavy.

"You can. We'll all protect you. just stay here with me, Zoe. Don't leave me. I didn't know how to live before….and now you're here, I can finally live." Hope tried to fight the tears, but they fell.

The two hugged as they cried, Hope holding her hands tightly.

"Zoe, will you become my girlfriend?" Hope looked at her and waited for a reply. She went silent for a moment, as if trying to stop the tears.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend, Hope." She looked at him and smiled. She let the tears fall more and he held her close.

"I will make you my wife one day. I promise you that." Hope rested his head on hers as he held her close.

When the two returned to the Nora house, they were greeted with smiles.

"Hey, there you are." Snow smiled as he walked over.

"Where have you been? We didn't see you at all last night." Sarah jumped up. The two went silent and just giggled.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Noel smiled. He already knew what had happened. Noel was a lot smarter than he looked.

"Well." Hope reached for Zoe's hand and held it tight. Everyone looked and smiled at them.

"You two are….?" Sarah jumped again with a smile.

"Isn't that cute." Snow rubbed the top of Hope's head and laughed.

"Hey, cut that out." Hope waved his hand over his head. "I'm not a kid..." Hope chuckled.

"You're all grown up now, Hope." Lightning smiled and Hope stared. To see everyone like this was perfect. Hope had Zoe now to. In this moment and time, Hope wanted it to stay like this forever.

It was later in the day now and everyone was outside.

"Damn, it's so weird seeing you with a girl like that Hope." Noel stared. "You've never had a girlfriend or even liked a girl like that before. It's just so weird." It was true. Zoe was Hope's first girlfriend, and his first love. Hope never wanted to lose her.

"I think it's great, Hope." Yuel smiled at the young couple as they held hands.

"Thanks Yuel." Hope smiled. He had never felt so happy.

In the distance was Vanille. She was happy for Hope, but she was also heartbroken. To see the person she loves with another person tore her apart. Even though Hope made it clear that they would only ever be friends, Vanille still felt torn.

"Hey, you alright? You haven't said much since Hope came back" Fang asked as she stared at Hope and Zoe. "Did he do something?" She looked at Vanille who faked a smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken." Vanille smiled up at Fang, who stared back.

"Why is that?" Fang sat down next to her.

"Well…to see Hope in love with another girl when he never liked a girl before. It's just a lot. I was in love with Hope. I know we can only ever be friends, so I'm fine with it. I'm happy for him, but I need some time to let it sink in." She gave another smile.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Fang spat the words out. "Don't let something like this get you down, Vanille." Vanille stared at Fang. "Your smile is enough to get me by. So don't lose it for anyone." Vanille smiled and placed her hand on Fang's leg.

"I'm sorry. I'll be stronger from now on."

Lightning walked over the couple as they talked with Noel and Yuel.

"So, now you have a girlfriend, does that mean you don't need me to look out for you anymore?" Lightning smiled.

"Lightning…"Hope looked at her. He could tell she didn't want to let him go. She was like a son to him and it pained her to have to let him go.

"No, it's good. You've finally grown up now, Hope. You're ready for the world." She turned to Zoe. "You better look after him." She smiled and Zoe smiled back.

"Course I will." She squeezed his hand tightly and they both smiled. Cloud also walked over. He was used to protecting his little sister and being there for her all the time. He felt slightly pushed out when Hope came, but he was happy for his little sister.

"You better look after her. If you break her heart at all….." Cloud glared at Hope. Hope felt his heart race. Cloud was a strong person, and the thought of this scared Hope a little.

"I would never harm her." Hope stared back. Even though it was a threat that Cloud made, Hope wouldn't back down.

"Good. Just don't let me down." Cloud smiled a gentle smile and rubbed the top of Zoe's hair.

Hope felt a relief. It was scary enough to think of Cloud not excepting this, but to bring violence into it was even more so.

A thought rushed to Hope's head. What ever happened to Lucrecia? After that day he saw her, she just disappeared.

-Shinra HQ-

"There are still no records of the missing Mako beings. Experiment 7, 12, and 2 are missing still. "A large man walked in with a disappointment in his voice.

"Reports said that experiment 2 was killed 3 years ago." Another man spoke. He had short, silver hair that was put up into a pony-tail. "He was killed on the escape. I believe two other experiments escaped because of his sacrifice." He threw a clip board with some papers on it onto the table.

"Experiment 2, also known as Genesis. He was very powerful. He was very close to Angeal and Sephiroth. He managed to escape and sacrificed himself so two other experiments could get away. They are the two we are currently looking for." There was a silence.

"In the official reports, Experiment 'Genesis' is not terminated." The large man spoke.

"There must be a cliché then. Experiment Genesis has been terminated." There was a hint of irritation in the man's voice. There was a chuckle from another man.

"Do you think we should give the other two better names? They are the last two and have survived a very long time. I think they are our best match." A man with short black hair walked in. He stared at a piece of paper. "So these are the two?" He was staring at pictures of the two fugitives. "Experiment Jenova and Cie'th" He looked at the other two men.

"General Raines, we have more important things to be dealing with that this." The silver haired man spoke.

"Well maybe Genesis IS alive. We won't know until we take action." Raines responded. "Now, I've got a report on Jenova and Cie'th, The brother and sister of birth. I may know where to find them" The man smiled an evil smile.

"Where?" The two other men yelled in unison.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. You'll have to start giving me more power over here. I want to be General Cid Raines. I want to lead the search and have full authority." The two men looked at each other. Raines was smart and very sly. Who knew he'd use this to get higher ranked though?

"That's a dirty trick you played, Raines, but we haven't a choice." The silver haired man spoke. It was all coming together now. Raines chuckled to himself. An evil sinister smiled appeared.


End file.
